


Babies and celebrations

by Briallen



Series: Little miracles [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, International children´s day, Little animal babies, M/M, decorating kids´ room, only cute story nothing bad in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briallen/pseuds/Briallen
Summary: "Yes!" Eliott interrupts him. "So, I was thinking what we could do for our babies, you know? I mean, love, we have three kids. We need to celebrate!"
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Little miracles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578766
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Babies and celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is part 5 of Little Miracles series, so if you didn´t read those previous 4, you might not understand certain things. 
> 
> Hope you´ll enjoy ♥
> 
> HAPPY CHILDREN´S DAY!

"Welcome home, baby," Eliott mumbles into the soft warm skin of Lucas´ cheek, hugs him a little closer as they´re standing in their new living room, Eliott´s holding Lucas around his shoulders from behind, nuzzling into his neck. "I´m so happy."

  
"That´s what I wished for you," says Lucas and leans his head backwards to Eliott´s shoulder, smile on his lips and eyes closed. "For us," he adds. Eliott will never stop loving the sight of happy Lucas. It´s his favourite view ever, seriously. There´s nothing better than seeing his boyfriend like this.   
And since they started dating on the fucking Christmas´ Eve, Eliott never stopped being happy and happy and _happy_. Absolutely happy. 

When Eliott asked Lucas to move in with him on Easter, he meant it. Not as a joke, not just because of the situation they were into - aka adopting little bunny. No, he asked because he was thinking about it a lot. Mostly because of the time they spent together, just the two of them.   
Eliott thinks that with the time spent together their relantionship went somehow faster. 

  
Like, at Christmas. They knew each other for two weeks when Eliott met Lucas outside and invited him for Christmas dinner. They knew each other for two weeks when they spent their first night together. And all the following days and nights until New Year´s Eve, together. In Eliott´s house. Just the two of them. 

Since then, they were together a lot. A LOT.   
Valentine´s day came and Lucas gave Eliott Lucky, the baby raccoon. And at Easter, the bunny appeared. Real living _Easter bunny._ And when Eliott saw that, everything what Lucas made for him to have fun and to enjoy the Easter even in fucking quarantine, the thought about moving together jumped on his mind, again. More clear than ever before.   
They spent together whole quarantine, stuck in Eliott´s house. For months.   
And still, when the public conditions got on ease a little and they could go outside again, Lucas didn´t want to leave and Eliott didn´t want him to leave.   
They spent together so much time and truth is, Eliott couldn´t imagine the time without Lucas, anymore. So, yes, since Easter, Eliott was looking for an apartment, something perfect for them. 

  
Yes, they could have stayed in the house, which belongs to Eliott´s parents, because they are traveling so much that they wouldn´t be home very often, anyways. They didn´t come even on Chrismas´ Eve.   
But no, Eliott wanted for them to have something theirs and theirs only. Nothing huge and decorated by married couple with kid (little Eliott) years ago.   
No. He wanted something new, something smaller, something exactly for them and their three babies. Some place when they all would feel safe and home. Something _theirs_. 

  
And, world´s wonder happened, Eliott found it. Perfect place for them. 

Pretty calm street in Paris leading to park, so they can go there with Lucky, Eli and Muffin whenever they want. Little older apartment building with modern flats inside. And Eliott fell in love. So he took care of all of it.   
And when the public conditions got a little better, he and Lucas went there, take a look, they saw it and they loved it and yes, now, in the end of the May, they´re living together, officially. 

"So, what would you want to do our first night in new flat?" asks Eliott and Lucas turns around to face him, the sunset behind the window lighting his face in soft orange and yellow light and his eyes look like sea on Maldives. 

  
"I think we can think about something, right?" Lucas says in his teasing voice which Eliott loves so much, running his palms up Eliott´s chest to his shoulders and pulls himself up with this little cute smile for a kiss and Eliott?  
Oh, _please_.   
Eliott would rather get a bullet to his chest then and there than not to kiss him, Lucas, his boyfriend, his co-dad of three tiny cuties. 

  
And so they kiss. And kiss and kiss. And then something fluffy wipes around Eliott´s bare ankle ( _no, he can´t fucking get a longer jeans, Lucas, he loves this one!_ ) and he startles, breaking the kiss. 

  
"What the-" he starts but then he looks down and there´s Lucky, staring up at them with cute dark eyes, opening and closing his mouth.   
Ah. He´s hungry. 

  
"What is it, Lucky?" Lucas asks. "Can´t you just go to play with your brother and sister into the next room? Dads are busy right now."

  
If Eliott´d say he almost die from cuteness, it would be understatement.   
Lucas is just.... THAT adorable. Like always. 

  
"I think he´s hungry," says Eliott and leans down, taking Lucky into his arms. "Come on, let´s get you something to eat, okay? It´s been a long tiring day, right, darling?"

  
"Yes, long and tiring indeed," Lucas says as he follows behind and yawns in the middle of the sentence. 

  
"I was actually... um... talking to Lucky, but okay baby, it´s-"

  
"What? What did _he_ do today?" Lucas asks and frowns. "Literally nothing. I was unpacking all those boxes. He was just eating them from the side, making holes in every single one."

  
"He was just trying to help!" Eliott defens his baby. Lucas huffs.   
It´s fun, those little playful fights. They don´t even fight for real, they make every fight in a fun way, trying to be all serious and shit but it´s not working, it´s never working, their lips keep twitching up after few words. 

  
Lucas comes closer to them and hugs Eliott together with Lucky. "I love you, you know that?" he says and Eliott´s heart literally melts. It´s liquid now. 

  
"Yes, I know, I love you, too, sugarbee," he says and leans for a kiss, but Lucas just looks up at him, confused. 

  
"What? Oh I... I was actually talking to Lucky," he says and bites his lip and Eliott loves him, seriously, he loves him, even when he´s _trying_ to be funny all the time. 

  
"Okay, I see how it is," Eliott says and turns his head away so Lucas can´t see him smiling like an idiot in love Eliott is. 

  
Truth is, Eliott _is_ in love. He´s in love since the first time in the mall, 2 weeks before Christmas, when he bumped into the little Christmas Elf with the most angelic face Eliott´ve ever seen. 

  
And now, when Eliott is here, here in his and Lucas´ flat, they literally _live_ together since this day, he´s never been more happy and more in love. 

  
...

  
"Hey, sweetie," Eliott whispers to Lucas as they´re watching the tv later in the evening. Lucas´ dozing on Eliott´s chest for more than an hour and Eliott was thinking about something. And he can´t wait to share his thoughts with Lucas because he really thinks Lucas will be excited about it as much as Eliott is. "Hey, elfie, darling, wake up," Lucas grumbles but stay asleep so Eliott leans little down and whispers to his ear "Candyboo," which obviously works, because there´s this smile spreading on Lucas´s lips. 

  
"I love the candyboo shit," Lucas says and opens his eyes a little, blinking up at Eliott. "What? Why you can´t let me sleep?" 

  
"I was thinking about something and I have to tell you because you´re gonna love it I swear, I promise," Eliott says fastly and Lucas rubs his eyes before he puts his chin on his folded hands on Eliott´s chest and looks at him. 

  
"Okay, tell me, I´m listening," he says and so, Eliott tells him. 

  
"I was thinking about, you know, it´s international children´s day on monday," Lucas´ eyes widen. 

  
"It is?" he asks and Eliott nods and he can already see those thoughts running through Lucas´ mind. "Oh my god, Eli-"

  
"Yes!" Eliott interrupts him. "So, I was thinking what we could do for our babies, you know? I mean, love, we have three kids. We need to celebrate!" 

  
"Yes, yes yes yes!" Lucas squeaks and sits up, burries his elbow to Eliott´s chest, making him gasp with it. "Yes, we´re definitely celebrating. We can take them to the park for picnic, we can go to ice-cream or maybe we can go to the ice-cream in fucking Disneyland, Eliott, because these are our babies! Oh my god, what if we-"

  
"Lucas, babe, what if we...," Eliott makes a pause just for the dramatic effect. 

  
"What?!" Lucas asks because he´s _this_ impatient and Eliott loves that. 

  
"I was thinking about making their room, you know? We have two days for it. They can sleep with us in the bedroom for two nights, no? And we can choose a color to paint the walls and we can put there the climbing frames for Lucky and some tunels for Eli and Muffin, you know?" Eliott says because he loves creativity and he thinks they´d do really nice work in there. "I mean yes, we should make our bedroom too, but it´s gonna be _their_ day!"

  
"Yes, yes, I love it, yes, let´s do that," Lucas jumps from the couch. Eliott giggles. 

  
"It´s too late, candyboo, so maybe not tonight, hm?" he says, switches off the tv and gets up too, leading Lucas to their bedroom. "We can go buy paint color for the walls and all those accessories tomorrow, if you´re up to it?" 

  
"Definitely," Lucas says and climbs to their bed. "Can´t wait for them to see it," he smiles and reaches his arms for Eliott who gladly accepts the offer and lies there to Lucas, curles close to him, burries his face to his neck. "It´s friday, so, we have whole weekend to handle it, right?"

  
"Yeah, we can do it," Eliott says, so happy that Lucas is just in it with him. So happy that he can count on Lucas with stuff like this. Being with him is just a win win. Always. "Good night, elfie. I love you."

  
"Love you my deer," Lucas kisses his forehead few times. "Good night, babe."

  
Yes, Eliott never was this happy. 

  
...

  
"It´s so fucking hard!" Lucas tugs for his hair.

  
"It´s not that hard. Look," Eliott points at it. "Just choose what you like the most."

  
"Me?" Lucas looks like scared puppy. "Why me? It´s not up on me, I won´t live there, _they_ will. How am I suppose to know what color they´d like to have the walls painted?"

  
"Lucas, come on," Eliott sighs, but only because he himself doesn´t know, either. He´s clueless. "Pick the color!"

  
"No! You pick!"

  
They´re in the store, standing at the huge ass aisle with paint, staring at the offers and they can´t for the fucksake pick one fucking color. They´re here for half an hour. 

  
"Okay," Eliott says, runs his hand over his face. "We need to think about it, logically. What color would be best for them?"  
  


"I think...," Lucas taps his chin with his index, pursing his lips and he's so cute that Eliott just wants to decorate kids´ room for him, too. "I think that I would like to put there yellow, like a sun, you know? It could be pretty, shining like a gold every sunset."  
  


Oh dear boy, sweet sweet Lucas.  
  


"Okay, I agree," Eliott smiles. Then he thinks about something. "I would like to paint it blue, because of your eyes." Lucas looks up at him with exactly those blue pools Eliott was talking about.  
  


"You're so adorable," Lucas says and leans up to kiss him, and who is Eliott to refuse? "I would also like to put there some sweet girly color. For Muffin."  
  


"That's great idea, but I don't really want pink there, do you?" Eliott asks hesitantly. Pink is pretty, but it's so mainstream and he wants that room to be original.  
  


"No, no pink, please," Lucas shakes his head - thank god.  
  


"Okay, you pick," Eliott tries to throw it on Lucas again, because, seriously, there's so many fucking options.  
  


"Why me? You pick, you're the artist!" Eliott tries to hide the fact that Lucas calling him _artist_ making him warm inside.  
  


"No no no, you pick, I want your choices in our flat, baby," Eliott bites his lips and looks at Lucas with innocent eyes. Please please _please_ -  
  


"Don't try this look and sweet talks on me, sugarbee," Lucas says flatly with narrowed eyes.  
  


_Crap_.  
  


"Ahhh, okay!" Eliott groans, steps to the shelf and takes random girlish toned cans of paint. Purple, lila, red, some pinks too, burgundy, orange, and then he puts it down in front of Lucas. "Here, you can pick one of those. I made it easier for you."  
  


"Easier? Are you kidding me?" Lucas' eyes jumping from one can to another and back. "Oh god, this is worse than Sophie's choice."  
  


Eliott laughs. "Don't be a drama queen, babe. Just put your finger on one of them."  
  


"No, I can't, I like every one of them."  
  


Jesus. They'll be here forever.  
  


"We'll be here forever," Lucas says desperately and sits on the ground, staring at those cans.  
  


"Fuck, we can't be here forever. We let kids home alone," Eliott says and kneels next to Lucas. "Okay, I have an idea," Eliott covers Lucas' eyes with his palms.  
  


"What are you doing?" Lucas asks, but stays still.  
  


"Pick the color, blind like this. It will be more justice in this, like that," Eliott says, happy with his great idea.  
  


"I saw the colors, I know where they are. This won't work, Eli," Lucas murmurs.  
  


"Ah dear lord, you're such an ass," Eliott sighs and kisses Lucas' cheek to let him know he means it lovingly. "Okay, close your eyes, I'll mix the order so you won't know."  
  


Lucas does, closes is eyes and covers them with his hands, just for sure, and Eliott mix the cans.  
  


He knows they must look so fucking wierd. Like, they're sitting on the ground in the DIY store, choosing paint for their animal kids' room. But whatever, they want it to be perfect for them.  
  


"Okay babe, reach your hand forward and touch the can," he says and Lucas waves his hand in the air like a magician for a minute before he lets it fall on the can.  
  


"I can't look, what if I picked some hideous color," he says, eyes shutted tightly.  
  


Eliott chuckles. "You said you like every one of them, no?"  
  


"I lied."  
  


_Oh god._ Eliott laughs. He loves him, so much. He looks at the color he picked.

But this is, this is actually...  
  


"Is it awful?" Lucas asks, still blind. "I told you. You should pick that."  
  


"No, no, Lucas," Eliott chuckles at his boyfriend. "It's actually really pretty color."

Lucas opens his eyes, slowly, carefully.  
  


"Really?"  
  


"Yes, look," Eliott lifts the paint can. "Coral. Something between harsh pink and soft red."  
  


"It's actually very pretty, I like it," Lucas says and smiles. "I think Muffin will love it, too."  
  


"Of course she will. And if not, at least she can't tell us."  
  


"Stop blinking."  
  


"I'm worried about my eyes, Eliott, of course I'm fucking blinking."  
  


"I can't choose the right shade if you keep blinking. Stop it. Look at me."  
  


Eliott's trying to pick the right shade of blue, similar to Lucas' eyes, so he grabbed the paint color cards with dozens shades of blue and put it to Lucas' eyes. But it seems like shade of Lucas' eyes is not even in the tabs, apparantely. Of course he must be unique, like usually. In everything.  
  


"It's so fucking hard," Eliott whines. "It's hard, because you have this shade of blue in the morning," Eliott points at one blue quarter in the middle of the card. "But you have different blue in the evening," Eliott shuffles the cards, until he finds it. "This one," he shows it to Lucas. "And at noon, you have this, in the sun.... This. And under the moonlight... That one," Eliott holds all the blues with his fingers to not forget - like it would be possible to forget Lucas' eyes, yeah. "And when you're really into it in bed, your eyes have this shade of blue."  
  


"You're ridiculous," Lucas says. "Seriously, Eliott, what in the fucking hell is that? Just pick one blue!"  
  


"It's literally impossible task!"  
  


"Oh my god...," Lucas sighs and closes his eyes.  
  


"Let them open! Can't see the blue!"  
  


"Fuck this. If I had to choose your eye color, we would be here thousand years," Lucas says. "Seriously, like, normally people have one color, you know? One. But not you, nope, you just have to have 3 colors and every color has dozens shades. Nope, no, we're not doing that for the kids´ room, but later, for our bedroom, deal?" Lucas asks and waits for Eliott answer.  
  


"W-what...?"  
  


"Okay, deal," Lucas slaps his palms together. "Now, take the blue and let's go."  
  


Eliott looks at him and looks at the paint color cards and all those blues he's holding. _Okay, Lucas said take it, so I'm just gonna take it._ And so Eliott goes to the aisle and takes every shade he picked on the cards. Eventually he puts 6 cans of blue paint into the shopping basket.  
  


"What's that?" Lucas asks.  
  


"Your eyes, sugarbee," Eliott says. "Let's go."  
  


  
...  
  


  
"Okay darlings, you´ll stay with your daddies in their bedroom for two nights, are you excited?" Lucas calls out when he steps into the apartment. Eliott almost chokes on air. 

  
"You really need to stop saying that," Eliott says and shakes his head, then he leans down to pick up Lucky to his arms and cuddle with him. "Hi, my darling."

  
"Eliott, you just need to accept the fact that you´re dad of three, you know?" Lucas says and he´s about to say something else if he didn´t see Eli in that moment, walking to him from the living room. "My baby! Come here my beautiful boy, oh my goodness you´re so big, you´re growing so fast, look at you!" he takes him to his hands carefully and lifts him up above his head to look at him. Then he takes him down and nuzzles his nose to Eli´s tiny one. "You´re still my little baby hedgehog, don´t worry."  
And Eli licks Lucas´ nose and seriously, Eliott might died then and there. 

  
"Boys, where is your little sister?" Lucas asks and walks around the apartment, looking around. Eliott looks around too, and he finds her. In their bed. 

  
"Lucas, I found her," Eliott calls after him. "What are you doing here, babygirl?" she says, puts the Lucky on the bed and goes to pet her, caressing the softest brownish fur ever. 

  
"Muffin!" Lucas says and joins them on the bed with Eli and in a while they all just cuddling together there and Eliott has this feeling that he might fall asleep soon. 

  
"Baby, we need to...," fuck, he´s so tired. It´s because they spent the whole day in the fucking store. "We need to go make the... the thing, for our babies."  
Is it ridiculous that he doesn´t want to say it out loud so they won´t hear him?  
Maybe it is.  
He´s just _that_ caring dad.   
That´s it. 

  
"Mhm...," Lucas hums and snuggles closer to Eliott. "Later. Sleepy time. G´night."

  
Okay. _Okay_. Lucas has no right be this cute while he´s falling asleep with Eli in his lap and Muffin on his chest. He´s the perfect amount of sleepy cuddly baby and Eliott just loves him. He can´t fight with him. He would rather rip his heart out of his chest than pull away from Lucas and goes anywhere.   
So he hugs him closer, feels Lucky cuddling to his ankle, and this is just so comfortable, that he falls asleep in a few minutes. 

  
...

  
"Let´s do this, babe."

  
"Let´s do this. Did you lock them in our bedroom?"

  
"Yes, and don´t even ask me if I gave them there something and eat and drink, because, they could live a whole month from the amount of food I put them there."

  
"Hm, Lucas, baby, I don´t think it´s a good thing give them so much food, actually, they could be sick from it," Eliott thinks about it. "Or fat."

  
"They already are fat because you´re just so nice and give them always everything they want. And they want food, all the time," Lucas points at this. Then he shrugs. "No wonders. They are our blood."

  
"No, they are not our blood, that´s bacically impossib-"

  
"Irrelevant!" Lucas snaps. "So, how we´re gonna start?" 

  
Eliott looks around the empty room. Bare walls, floor and window and doors covered by newspapers and plastic foil. Cans with paint on the ground, bucket with water, brushes, and in the middle Lucas and Eliott in dungaries and flanells. Where they both got those dungaries?   
Don´t ask.

It´s like a scene from a movie and Eliott secretely loves it and enjoying it so much, really.

"I think we´ll just... paint?" he says and opens few cans. "We have to decided which wall will be yellow, coral and blue, and that´s it."

  
"Okay, I think this wall could be coral, for Muffin, because her cage perfectly fits there," Lucas points at the corner. "So this could be her space. Also those funny tunels for her and Eli could go from there across the room to there," Lucas waves his hand from one side of the room to another. 

  
"That´s fine with me," Eliott agrees. "Also the yellow should be here, because the sunset is going to be there," Eliott points at the window. "So it could be all shiny in a golden hour."

  
They eventually finally start painting. The coral red looks absolutely wonderful on the wall. Lucas paints the coral and Eliott the yellow. Eliott just didn´t expect that it would be so exhausting, seriously. He´s in the middle of the wall and he can´t catch a breath. 

  
"Babe, this is fucking hard work," he looks at Lucas for the first time since they started painting and finds him sitting on the ground, back leaning to the half-painted wall. "What are you doing?"

  
"I´m taking a break. This shit is hard, I´m exhausted," Lucas whines. "And definitely not because of Muffin and Eli marching around our bedroom in the middle of the night, no way it´s their fault."

  
_It definitely is their fault._

  
Somehow, they managed to finish these two walls that afternoon. They had to paint one more layer of the yellow one, because they wanted it to be more prominent.   
And what about the blue wall? Eliott wants the blue one there. And he wants all shades of blue they bought. 

  
"I want it all," Eliott says and then plays the music by Queen. 

  
_I want it all_  
_I want it all_  
_I want it all_  
_I want it now._

  
"You´re not Freddie Mercury, my sweet cotton candy," says Lucas with pretty smile and leans to Eliott to kiss him. "But you know I can´t tell you no, so... yeah, let´s do it. It´s already late, we have no chance to finish this before the dark will come."

  
"Don´t worry, babe, we have all tomorrow," Eliott assures him. Yes, they have whole tomorrow to finish the room until the Children´s day will come. 

  
"No, we haven´t," Lucas says and Eliott is confused. "The international Children´s day is tomorrow, love. We slept yesterday instead of working on this so we lost one whole day. First in the store and then by sleeping."

  
_Oh shit._

  
"Fuck!" Eliott´s eyes widen. Lucas nods. 

  
"We have to handle it all tonight," Lucas says. 

  
Okay, it´s alright, they can do it. They can. They will. And it will be huge ass success. "Okay so here what I was thinking," Eliott says and takes the brush with the lightest shade of blue he has. Like Lucas´ eyes in the sun. Eliott makes those lines on the wall, so there´re sections from the left upper corner into the right down corner. "From the lightest to the darkest, starting here," he point the the left upper corner. "Here will be the light one and in every section will be darker and darker, all of it melting together so we´ll end up like... this huge ocean wave of blue, you know?"

  
Lucas looks at it and then he´s watching Eliott to paint the light blue into the corner. "That´s actually really nice and I can´t wait to see the results," Lucas smiles at Eliott. "Thank god I´m dating and artist."  
No, Eliott´s heart didn´t change into liquid with those words, nope. Not at all.   
  


They did it. They made it. When the sun was setting over the horizon, they stopped painting, sat there in the empty room and watched the yellow wall shining in the evening sun.   
But then, there´s dark. There´s evening and night. They finish the wall late in the night, it´s almost midnight. They are so tired that they can´t even appreciate the whole thing enough. 

  
"We need to see this in the daylight to know if that´s acceptable or not," says Eliott and leans to Lucas. 

  
"I just realized we didn´t eat today," Lucas says and with that Eliott can hear his stomach, making angry hungry noise. "I´m starving."

  
"We´re such a parents," Eliott chuckles as they go to the kitchen to heat up frozen pizza. Eliott sits at the table and looks at Lucas, reaching up to take out some plates. He´s so adorable in those dungraries, seriously. And he has the paint everywhere. There´s even this blue spot on his butt.   
Lucas has the paint everywhere. On his face, neck, in his hair. His hands are just all those colors together. 

  
"We need a shower, baby," Eliott says when Lucas puts the pizza on the table. "We´re looking crazy."

  
"Food first," Lucas says with already full mouth. And yes, okay, Eliott is hungry too, when he thinks about it and when he can smell the pizza scent.   
They eat like they wouldn´t eat for whole week. Both of them hungry and both of them not really full after half of the frozen pizza. "I´m still hungry," Lucas complains. "And I´m so tired I could sleep while eating, if we had any other food at all."

  
Eliott can relate.   
They go to shower, agreeing they´ll go grocery shopping soon. 

  
Lucas stands there, under the stream of hot water with closed eyes, his hair wet in a minute, the paint slowly fading away of his body. And he looks impossibly beautiful. Eliott reaches his hand and touches his cheek, brushing away the paint drops from his eyebrow, ear, neck, from everywhere. 

  
Lucas sighs. "This feels so good, my little raccoon."  
Eliott leans to him and kisses him. He doesn´t care about his tiredness, about that his body is in pain, his legs hurt and feel wobbly.   
Whatever.   
He kisses Lucas and Lucas kisses him and they stay like that, under the pouring water, kissing slowly, lazily, softly, for a long time and then some more, until Eliott feels he might fall asleep while kissing Lucas. And how embarrassing that would be?

  
"Let´s go to bed, I don´t want to sleep in the shower," he mumbles to Lucas´ lips, blindly brushing away Lucas´ hair from his face. 

  
"Mm ´kay," Lucas sighs again before he turns off the water, hands Eliott his towel and takes one for himself, too. They dry themselves not very well, just to not be completely wet, put on some pajamas and falls to the bed.   
Eliott blatantly realizes that Eli, Lucky and Muffin are in the corner of the room, all three of them, curled at the pile of Lucas´ and Eliott´s clothes.   
That´s good, that´s great. They can be there.   
Why not. 

  
Tomorrow is their big day. 

  
...

  
"Happy children´s day, my darlings!" Eliott yells at them the minute he opens his eyes. "I love you, and you, and you," he taps their noses. "And you," he taps Lucas´ nose, too. 

  
Lucas giggles. "Okay, I prepared a breakfast for all of you, we´ll eat it and then me and your daddy have a huge surprise for you!"

  
"Stop saying that, Lucas!" Eliott hisses and closes his eyes. "That´s not propriate."

  
"It actually is very propriate," Lucas says, unbothered. What can Eliott do. 

  
They eat breakfast and then Lucas and Eliott slip in the kids´ room and closes the door behind them. They look around. 

  
And, _wow_. 

  
It looks really _really_ beautiful. Coral red is magical, yellow looks so shiny and the blue wall is like the ocean. Gorgeous. 

  
"Oh my god," Eliott says. "Good job, baby!"

  
"Good job from you!" Lucas says and jumps at Eliott. "Wow, I love this room so much!" Lucas is happy. He looks happy and talks happy and that´s it. That´s the thing that really matters.   
At the end of the day, it´s the only thing that matters. 

  
The wall with window and the ceiling are white, for now. It looks actually really great and stylish. 

  
Then they hear some shuffling from behind the door. They look at each other. 

  
"Fuck, they want to go inside," Lucas says. "We´re not done! We need to clean this mess and put here the climbing frames for Lucky and those little tunels and Muffin´s cage and Eli´s cage and Lucky´s lair!"

  
"I know!" Eliott hisses. Another shuffling. Someone´s scratching the door. "Hold on, darling!" Eliott calls out loud. Then he looks at Lucas again. "Come on, hurry."

  
They take off the plastic foils from the floor and window, they clean the newspaper, put away the paint cans, brushes and everything what shouldn´t be here. 

  
Once the room is clean, it looks even prettier than before, those colors. Painted walls. Beautiful. 

  
Lucas carries inside Muffin´s and Eli´s cages, puts them in the corners and lets them open so they can go inside and outside whenever they want. Eliott puts the climbing frames on the right spots, pins them to the wall and ground so Lucky can climbing there, up and down and have fun here. He also puts Lucky´s lair on top. Nice soft fluffy pillow in the frame. 

  
Lucas puts on the ground those little tunels so Eli and Muffin can go inside and hide there if they want. What Eliott remembers from one time in park, they love this. 

  
"It´s perfect," Eliott says when they´re watching their finished masterpiece aka kids´ room for three animal babies. 

  
"It is, really," Lucas says and hugs Eliott sideways with both his arms. "I love this. We did a great job."

  
"Let´s go for them, or they´ll go crazy soon out there," Eliott opens the door, because the whole time they both heard the noise their little ones can do. They are in very lively mood today, so Eliott is looking forward to see them having fun in their room, playing around and stuff.   
  


  
"Welcome to your new room, darlings!" Lucas calls out and lets them all go inside. Lucky looks around, sniffling in the air before he goes to one corner, touching everything with his tiny black hands. Eli runs to his cage and Muffin just sits there, then she hops twice before waits again, hiding her ears back. 

  
"I think we should leave them to get use to it," Eliott says and tugs for Lucas´ hand. "Let´s go."

  
...

  
Later, when Eliott and Lucas come back from grocery store and clean those stuff to their places, they go, quietly, peek into the room, what´s happening there.   
They´re met with silence. They look at each other, confused, then they open the door more widely and look around. 

  
Little ones are nowhere to be seen. After they walk around the room and look everywhere, they found Eli sleeping in one tunel, Muffin in her little house in her cage and Lucky sleeps on top of the climbing frame, on the soft pillow. 

  
"They don´t even play with it, neither having fun," Eliott shakes his head and then he laughs. Lucas joins him. They are really their kids. Sleepy all the time. 

  
"Whatever," Lucas says eventually. "We did a great job and I´m proud of us."

  
"Me too," Eliott says and hugs Lucas closer. They walk out of the room and go to living room to watch some movie. 

  
"Happy children´s day," Lucas says. 

  
"I´m not a kid?" Eliott raises an eyebrow. 

  
"You´re forever my baby," Lucas says and kisses his cheek. And Eliott loves him so much. 

  
"Happy children´s day, my little baby hedgehog," says Eliott and cups Lucas´ face to kiss him properly. 

  
"Love you," Lucas whispers. 

  
"Love you too, so much."

  
They kiss, and kiss and kiss and then they watch some cartoon fairytale, because why the hell not on children´s day? And they are so tired, Eliott feels the pain even in his bones, it was really hard three days working on the room.   
But it was worth it. 

  
Eliott is just glad that they did it and they have nothing like that to do again. 

  
"So," Lucas says in the middle of the movie. "Our bedroom is the next to decorate, right?"

  
_Crap._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I´m sorry for mistakes, I´m editing while half-sleeping.
> 
> tumblr: briallenko  
> ig art account: briallen.art


End file.
